


Yawarakai

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Ise is staying for a sleepover at Hachi's but a thunderstorm picks up outside and Hachi does his best to comfort the surprisingly frightened delinquent~





	Yawarakai

 

As always, the offer to have his bags carried is graciously extended to Ise as he and Hachi leave school grounds and walk home together.

 

Ise has been looking forward to staying at Hachioji's house all week. Quite frankly, it's his favourite place in the world to be.

 

There's just nowhere and no warmth quite like that which resides in the Hachioji household.

 

It's like a welcome from a second family.

 

"Hope you're hungry, Mami is so excited for you to come over, her and mom are making something really special she said... I imagine that just means there'll be a lot," the sunny vice-captain beams.

 

Ise grins big, shrugging his shoulders up to his neck as he declares that he's always hungry for their cooking.

 

Maybe it's because the most exotic thing he and Haruki eat at home is microwave burgers, but truly, Ise has never had a bad meal at Hachi's house.

 

"I haven't told Moto-chan or Megumu that you're coming over yet, so they'll probably go crazy when they see you," the cheery forward continues to chatter.

 

They're lucky to be getting through the door just before the downpour starts. The sky has grown cloudy and hair-raisingly humid, foretelling of a thunderstorm.

 

"Onii-chan is home!" Motomu informs everyone as he toddles to greet his brother and guest.

 

"He's been waiting for you all day, Muu-chan," Hachi's mother smiles warmly. Her face is just like his.

 

"Natsuki, we're so happy to have you! How have you been?" she gleams, addressing Ise with open arms as he approaches for the customary hug.

 

As bashful as it makes him he never turns down the gesture. Partially out of politeness, but more because the loving embrace of a mother is something he won't ever be able to stop missing. To him, Mrs. Hachioji is the most wonderful mom in this world.

 

"Nacchan is here, yay~" Mami cheers, peering round the doorway to the kitchen.

 

"Hope you're hungry, we're having paella tonight," she chirps before disappearing again.

 

Mutsumi makes the decisive move to try and steer his friend upstairs then, worried his family will steal him away and start bombarding him with small-talk and offerings of snacks.

 

The snacks are offered anyway of course. Despite being informed that dinner is nearly ready, Mutsumi's mom sends the two youngest up with a tray of treats as the boys are playing video games.

 

They stay and join in, which Mutsumi of course protests to as they have to play a child-friendly game, but Ise just laughs and assures him it's fine.

 

He can understand why it frustrates Hachi having such young siblings constantly wanting to play, but since Natsuki has only ever been the little brother he's a lot more sympathetic since he knows he used to bug Haruki like this too.

 

Truthfully it's just nice to be involved with such a close and happy family.

 

That's not to say that he and Haruki aren't themselves a happy family.

 

They've been a duo for six years now, and while Natsuki's had trouble sticking to the right path at times, Haruki's unwavering support and resoluteness to look after his baby brother cannot be without merit.

 

If there's one thing Haruki is proud to have taught Natsuki, it's to have confidence in himself, because that's what mother and father would have wanted to see in both of their boys.

 

However, there are things in the Hachioji household that Ise can't find at home. The irresistible smell of garlic cooking being one of them.

 

After not too long Motomu leaves of his own accord, and a little while after the boys decide they've watched Deadpool fall to his death at the same checkpoint too many times, so Mutsumi tenderly ushers his remaining brother out and tells him to see if Motomu would like reading to.

 

Finally alone, they agree on starting one of the movies Ise has brought over. His rucksack is mostly DVDs in fact, with just enough space for clean pants and a toothbrush— the essentials of course.

 

"Don't think we'll get through all of these tonight even if we stay up," Mutsumi deliberates as he scans the array of cases laid out.

 

Most are action movies, a lot of them western, but he defers to Ise to make the decision since he's likely already narrowed down this selection from an even greater one.

 

Hachi doesn't really take in Ise's commentary as he slots the disc into the DVD player. He's sure it's riveting, but it's not the words that hold his attention, it's the way the brunet talks so excitedly.

 

It's like every minute they're together it's the best time of Ise's life.

 

He just seems so comfortable— he glows whenever he comes over, or whenever he's in the company of others, and Hachi loves to see it. He loves it when Natsuki is happy.

 

This to follow is the best part about watching movies together though. Ise will snuggle right up under an arm, nothing expectant about it, just a small way of being intimate and cosy with each other.

 

"Oh!" Hachi quips, "I'll turn the light off."

 

He gets up to do so before the opening credits end and as he gets settled again Ise returns Hachi's arm to rest around his shoulder, but this time lays his head against him.

 

For the first few minutes their eyes flicker between the screen and each other while one of them isn't looking.

 

Mutsumi will gently rub Natsuki's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, or scratch at his peach-fuzzed jaw with airless motions of his fingertips, but the gestures escalate soon enough.

 

Ise's head is eventually in Hachi's lap, and Hachi's fingers are plying firmly at the scruff of the number thirteen's neck to loose any tension in his muscles.

 

After only a little while more, Ise sits up, stretching and yawning and claiming he's getting lightheaded from that angle.

 

They change positions several times over the next five minutes. Ise goes from lying in front of Hachi with his legs outstretched, head reclined in his lap as dexterous fingers massage his scalp, to flopping right across his legs with his belly exposed.

 

"Mutsumi-san~!" he caws, stretching his arms above his head again, "should we watch something else? This one ain't as good as I remember."

 

"Sure we can," Hachi obliges. He's not watching the movie anyway.

 

As Ise is about to go from reclined, to sitting, to getting up, however, Hachi hauls him back with an arm around his waist and pulls him into his lap.

 

Natsuki laughs and rasps for reprieve as the older boy tickles him, but then everything stills at the exact same time the two just so happen to make eye-contact.

 

They're perfectly inline with each other. Eye-to-eye... and mouth-to-mouth.

 

It seems they think the same thing, their hearts brimming with gratitude the moment they both confirm it as they lean in to kiss.

 

But their lips are just shy of touching when, otherwise unannounced, Mutsumi's older sister bursts in.

 

"Dinner's read— oh... oh god!" she snickers, closing the door behind her and laughing to herself as she goes right back the way she came.

 

Mutsumi is blushing, but if Ise was any redder he'd have no blood anywhere else.

 

The pair laugh awkwardly at first, but that turns into genuine laughter as they help each other up and exchange chaste looks before answering the call of seafood and garlic bread.

 

Motomu is the first to leave the table after eating, he wishes everyone goodnight, 'especially Nacchan,' and gives them all a handshake before Mrs. Hachioji carries him to bed.

 

Megumu is allowed an extra thirty minutes to watch the end of a game show with his dad while the others clear the table, then he bids them all a very mopey goodnight before ascending the stairs and denying his mother's offer to tuck him in.

 

Since 'Nacchan' is here there will be no baby stuff for him, of course.

 

With the little ones in bed not long after the older three have shared the duty of tidying up the kitchen, Mutsumi makes sure to put Ise's mind at ease by claiming their innocence to his sister.

 

Mami is most accommodating when Mutsumi sacrifices his last strawberry daifuku in exchange for her silence, and they can rest assured his mother won't hear about what she walked in on when their contract is bound by food.

 

Keeping the TV volume on low when even the adults are finally in bed, the two lay on separate futons beside each other, covers drawn up to their heads as they share popcorn in the light of glowing blue hues.

 

They've already forgotten about the failed attempt at a kiss, and when they switch the TV off they snuggle down to just lull themselves to sleep with idle pillow talk.

 

The rain outside has been falling consistently since they got home, but it's not until the thunderheads roll over the town and bring the startling horror of sheet lightning with them that somebody stirs... and it's neither of the two youngsters.

 

Ise bolts up in bed when a clamour of thunder rumbles right above them. The rain gets louder, like its cheering, and with only a second in-between, lightning strikes, illuminating the room far too quickly to give Natsuki a chance to rationalise each and every scary silhouette.

 

He whimpers, gritting his teeth and tugging the duvet right up over his head to hide himself, but the storm is relentless, and each crash feels like an assault; the sky may fall right on top of him.

 

"Natsuki," the kindest, most forgiving voice says. It combats the brutal cacophony of a thunderstorm for just a moment, and Ise peels back the covers so he can see Hachi.

 

"Aw, Natsuki... you're crying, I thought that sound was you— come here," the elder pours with utter sympathy, lifting his own duvet to invite the frightened little centre into safety.

 

Ise shuffles over, snuggling right up to Hachi and trembling in his arms.

 

"I h-hate storms! I hate it when it's l-like this!" he hiccups.

 

"Natsuki," Mutsumi soothes, rubbing his back lovingly. "It's alright, you're safe here. I know it's unpleasant out there but you're perfectly safe right here with me. I'll protect you."

 

That does help. It's nice to hear, but poor Natsuki still jumps when the lightning strikes, and cowers when the next round of thunder echoes up ahead.

 

"It's alright, Natsuki, it's moving on already, hear that?" Hachi entreats.

 

"No, no, I don't want to, I don't want to!" Ise objects.

 

"Natsuki, listen... it's just the rain now, you hear it? If you count between each lightning strike you'll know how far away the thunder—"

 

As if nature wants to provide the perfect example, the room flashes white again, and Hachi begins to count slowly until he reaches seven and a slightly less thunderous sound rumbles overhead.

 

Ise doesn't jump quite so much this time, and he dares to peek out from under the covers as he notices the weather outside being tamed just a little bit.

 

"You see? It's alright, Natsuki... you're safe," Hachi recites. "It can't hurt you."

 

The younger boy sniffles then, dabbing his nose and waterline with the fisted up corner of his sheet.

 

"Aw, Natsuki," Hachi says again, sympathetic beyond belief to the sight of his little bed bug all teary and puffy-eyed.

 

He gently cups his cheeks, swiping each falling tear with his thumbs until they stop altogether.

 

The thunder is far gone now; just a grumbly echo in the distance. The lighting has stopped too and even the rain seems more forgiving, but it doesn't matter. The only thing either of them are focusing on now is each other.

 

Finally, in the dead of night amidst the cover of a storm, they lean in close, and their lips are allowed to meet at last.

 

It's a mere two second touch, but when they're sure they liked it, they kiss again.

 

Two seconds, three seconds, soon the time between each kiss is decreasing even quicker, and before they know it, they're arranged with Hachi bowed over Ise, still holding his face dearly as the other boy's thighs squeeze the body between them.

 

"M-Mutsumi-san..."

 

"Do you want me to, Natsuki?" Hachi asks. He knows what he's thinking, and his implication is bold but tenderly delivered.

 

Ise nods with wide, hopeful eyes, like he never thought this day would come.

 

The storm outside is growing weaker, but the storm between them is just developing.

 

With unparalleled and unsurprising diligence, Hachi carefully shimmies Ise's boxers away from his hips. The eager brunet helps him by tucking his legs up, then seems to remember something as he reaches for his rucksack.

 

It's just a tad too far, but Hachi can manage, and he goes about removing his own pants as Ise rummages in a side pocket for something.

 

"H-here," he supplies, smiling innocently with tinted cheeks as he produces a travel-sized bottle of lube from his bag.

 

Hachi grins and nods, taking the object and warming it in a closed hand as he dips between Ise's thighs and presses his nose right up against his perineum, breathing a hot huff against the puckered skin.

 

Ise gasps and folds his knees up more, reaching between them to find some solidarity by sinking his hand into Hachi's hair.

 

"I've wanted to do this for so long— I've dreamed about touching you here, Natsuki," the usually composed vice-captain reveals.

 

Ise blushes tenfold, but nods and admits his own desire.

 

"I've... wanted you in me for a long time too... I've always wanted it to be you, Mutsumi-san," he squeaks.

 

Hachi needs nothing else now; his tongue has no time for any more words when it's really just longing to slide right into that tight little sucker.

 

"Ah~ oh, wow~" Natsuki trills, throwing his head back for a second but quickly returning to watching Hachi with his doughy doll-face and talented tongue dancing around the perimeter of his asshole and slipping into it.

 

He jolts with the thunder as even the muted sound catches him off guard, but he quickly claps a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan when the involuntary jerking motion slams his ballsack right under Hachi's nose.

 

"S-sorry! I'm sorry, I—"

 

"It's okay, you're okay, Natsuki," the older boy chuckles, remembering the lube in his hand and deciding now is the time to incorporate it.

 

He cuts no corners with his foreplay, doing absolutely everything he can to make Natsuki as relaxed as he needs him to be. He even takes his dick to the back of his throat a few times just to keep him invigorated.

 

Ise is doing a marvellous job of keeping quiet, too. Painfully aware that while the storm is good cover, there's a greater danger of them being heard when they're under the same roof as Hachi's family; their room sandwiched between Mutsumi's parents' and his sister's.

 

"Mutsumi-san," Ise grunts, his face a blissful mien as he rests his chin on his chest and holds the backs of his thighs with his head between his knees.

 

"Are you ready?" Hachi assumes, pausing from ass-eating to just fingering, adding more lube as he tests the width of Ise's asshole.

 

With some effort and plenty of slip, he reckons he can snuggle up in there nicely.

 

"I'm ready," Ise murmurs, heaving softly when he pushes out to accept the very tip of Hachi's cock as he lines himself up.

 

"Oh wait! You don't have a condom in your bag too, do you?"

 

"Don't need it," Ise states, no room for refusal there.

 

"I want you in me, as close to me as possible... nothing separating us, Mutsumi-san~" he lilts.

 

"I— heh... I understand... are you comfortable?" Hachi asks one last time.

 

The little centre whimpers and offers only one reply, adjusting his grip on his legs before he slides down onto his back further and envelops Hachi's cock in a beautifully fluid motion.

 

"Ah~ that's it. That's it, Natsuki. I'm in inside you..." Hachi certifies.

 

Those words make Ise shiver. He is inside him, and it feels perfect.

 

"Mutsumi-san," he says again, "move— move forward."

 

"Ready?" Hachi makes sure, sliding deeper inside Ise slowly and pushing a moan out of him.

 

The brunet quickly tries to stifle himself again, recalling that they aren't alone in the house.

 

Hachi smiles. "It's alright, let me hear you. Can you take it deeper?"

 

"Y-yeah," Ise pants, "I can!"

 

Another sweet, raspy trill escapes between his fingers as he rolls his head to the side, baring his strong neckline.

 

"Mutsumi-san~" he moans, taking him deeper still as he arches his back and takes his dick in hand.

 

"Natsuki!" the gentle hooker quietly exclaims, "can you still take more?"

 

"Yeah~ deeper, I want it even deeper, Mutsumi-san!" the blushing back implores.

 

"Shhh, Natsuki," the elder cautions with a snicker, "I'll go deeper, just not too loud."

 

It's been a while since there was a clash of thunder, but a distant rumble makes Ise gasp and try to prop himself up on his elbows as his gaze darts accusingly to the window.

 

"Natsuki, look at me. Only focus on me. You're safe, there's nothing to be scared of," Mutsumi reassures, directing his kouhai's gaze back to him with a gentle caress to his cheek.

 

"Mutsumi-san," Ise murmurs, his frightened stare becoming tranquil when he sees how placid and enveloping the colours of a stormy sky can be in the eyes of someone he loves.

 

"I'm here, I'm right here," Hachi reminds him, shuffling just an inch closer and letting Natsuki feel his cock nestled snugly inside him.

 

Ise smiles, relieved, and nods. He lets Hachi lay him down again, and kiss him all over; worshipping his body as he strokes the backs of his thighs.

 

When the thunder comes again it's too distant for Ise to notice; to him it feels like Hachi stole all its power, and now the thunder is in him as he rhythmically rolls into his body.

 

But the tenderness that Hachi commands makes the storm outside seem so much less scary, and in a few minutes of tumultuous fucking, the pair start to race toward a shared climax.

 

"Ahn~ Natsuki... are you going to come?"

 

"Yeah!" the brunet weeps, "I'm coming, Mutsumi-san!"

 

Hachi pants a satisfied laugh, "me too. Me too, Natsuki, I'm almost there. Just... hold on for me—"

 

"No, Mutsumi-san! I can't!"

 

"I'm so close, Natsuki, please hang on. My special boy, I'm so proud of you, Natsuki. Just— just a little—"

 

Ise tries his hardest, but it's way beyond the point of no return; he's literally fending off his orgasm just for the sake of him and Hachi coming together.

 

"Ah!" the couple gasp very almost in sync.

 

As Ise comes he contracts, pulsing around Hachi's cock with enough constriction to milk the cum right out of him.

 

"Ah, Natsuki, you're so amazing— I can feel you tightening," Hachi grunts, staying strong as he holds himself up and continues to fuck the other boy's ass even after they both peak.

 

Ise's cum goes everywhere, jetting out forcefully enough to even catch his chin, but even then he looks angelic somehow.

 

"Mutsumi-san, I'm happy— I'm happy now, you don't have... to keep going," the brunet pants, wrapping his arms around Hachi's neck and pulling him closer.

 

"Stay inside me," he says in a shaky exhale. Both of them are red-faced, sweat beading their foreheads and noses.

 

Their bodies shine in the very meagre moonlight that leaks between the clearing clouds, and Hachi huffs with the effort of holding himself up without collapsing fully on Natsuki.

 

He stabilises himself by resting on his elbows, their faces now closer than ever and their lips inches from meeting as they pant at each other like a pair of play-fighting dogs.

 

"There, I'm still in you... heh, you're so warm inside, Natsuki," Hachi coos, wiping a trickle of sweat off his cheekbone.

 

"It feels good h-having you there— having you in me," the chaste little delinquent grins sweetly.

 

"Yeah?" Hachi chuckles warmly, just admiring his junior.

 

"Mh~" Ise nods.

 

"Me too," Hachi smiles, letting them bask in each other's afterglow for a little while.

 

They stay like this until Ise's hips start to go numb from being bent at the waist for so long, and after helping each other clean up as quietly and resourcefully as they can without leaving Hachi's room, they're soon back on one futon cuddling.

 

Having Mutsumi pressed against him, feeling the heat from his body and the security of his outside arm twined protectively around him; Ise doesn't struggle to find sleep at all, even as the wind and rain continue to rap against the windows.

 

If Ise could experience this one thing for the rest of his life, he'd brave as many thunderstorms as nature can conjure, just to be safe and warm in Mutsumi's arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of hachi carrying ise's bag for him was inspired by [this](http://upsetapplecart.tumblr.com/post/158269562234/when-manger-was-explaining-her-theory-about) pure & healing masterpiece ヽ(´-｀)ﾉ ♡


End file.
